ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireflies
Fireflies 'is the 7th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Plot ''Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are in the Rustbucket III. (Ben): Tell me again why we left Rook behind on Earth? (Gwen): Because, Rook is a little... (Kevin): Difficult with these kinds of missions. (Ben): Like you. (Kevin): Drop it Tennyson. (Gwen): We're approaching Tephra, make sure you put your radiation suits on. (Ben): Why do we need radiation suits? (Kevin): Because the atmosphere on Tephra is strong enough to kill you. (Ben): Oh, okay. The three put on their radiation suits and land on Tephra, where they are immediately greeted. (Breccian Guide): Ahh, you must be Ben Tennyson, and these are your friends, I assume? (Ben): Yeah. (Breccian Guide): Wonderful! If you could kindly follow me. The Breccian Guide leads them to a temple. (Gwen): Is this? (Breccian Guide): Yes, my young Anodite. This, is the Temple of Ionia. (Kevin): Ionia? I thought that was just a myth. (Breccian Guide): And I thought an Osmosian Plumber was a myth, I guess we were both ''wrong. ''They proceed inside the Temple. (Ben, to Kevin): Oooh, burn. (Kevin): Drop it, Tennyson. The Infinitrix starts beeping. (Infinitrix): Unknown Alien DNA detected, scanning. The Infinitrix scans the Breccian Guide. (Infinitrix): Alien sample unlocked: Breccian. (Ben): Cool! I can transform into one of you guys now! (Gwen): Be careful, Ben. You might not have your radiation suit on when you return to normal. (Infinitrix): Actually, he will. (Ben): See? Nothing to worry about, the Infinitrix has it covered. (Kevin): I wish he didn't just say that. (Ben): Here goes! Ben transforms. (Rupture): Rupture! Woah, this is awesome! (Breccian Guide): Ahh, perfect! The temple starts to collapse. (Rupture): What's happening? (Breccian Guide): It's our enemies, the Microblizzians! (Gwen): Did you just say Microblizzians? (Breccian Guide): Yes, I'm afraid. (Kevin): Ben, turn into something other ''than a Breccian! (Rupture): Like what, Freezepunch? (Kevin): ANYTHING! ''Ben transforms into Brainstorm. (Brainstorm): This good? (Kevin): Good enough! Kevin absorbs some of Brainstorm's powers. (Brainstorm): Kevin, what are you- He looks over and sees Kevin, who's appearance has not changed, but instead has the electricty flowing on his arm, like Devlin in Vendetta. (Brainstorm): Woah. (Kevin): Yeah. Kevin blasts the nearest Microblizzian. (Gwen): Everyone, get out! Hurry! (Brainstorm): Not a problem! Ben transforms into Clockwork and repairs the roof of the temple. (Clockwork): Is that better? (Breccian Guide): Hardly, the Microblizzians are still coming! (Clockwork): I was afraid you would say that. Ben transforms into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Time for you guys to chill out. (Gwen): Ben! What are you doing? They are ice aliens, remember? (Big Chill): Just wait, Gwen. He hits the Infinitrix symbol twice. (Infinite Big Chill): Infinite Big Chill! (Kevin): Wicked, now do something! (Infinite Big Chill): With pleasure. He fires a combination of Ice, Lightning, and Fire and the Microblizzians, who are trapped in Ice flowing with electricity. (Breccian Guide): Thank you, thank you! What shall we do with them? (Infinite Big Chill): We bring them back to Chillos. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Then, when they thaw out, we make them sign a peace treaty with you guys. (Breccian Guide): Wonderful idea! Ben, Gwen, and Kevin bring the frozen Microblizzians back to Chillos then return to Earth. ''THE END!' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Breccian Guide Villains *Microblizzians Aliens Used *Rupture (first appearance) *Brainstorm (first reappearance) *Clockwork (first reappearance) *Big Chill *Infinite Big Chill (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Season One